Rebuild Fairy Tail
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year X793, Fairy Tail was at its best. But after the generation of that was considered the best passed away and left the guild, the guild was destroyed by Desert's Brain in the year X867. A man from Earth gets reincarnated 2000 years into the future to rebuild Fairy Tail. What'll happen when he tries to rebuild the best guild in history?
1. Reincarnation

On November 4, 2019, on the way home from work, a 60 year old man that looks like he is 25 years old is walking due to his license being revoked after not paying his ticket that he got from a cop. His name is Thomas Navara and used to be a soldier in the US Marine Corps. As he was walking on the street close to his home, a car drove by with their guns pointed at him and then Thomas looked at them.

Then he turned his head toward the house and saw no one there and then said, "Shit. Why the hell am I the target?" The men started shooting at him and then 2% of all of the shots fired at him hit his body causing him to collapse.

Everyone heard the gunshots and looked outside and called an ambulance to their location. One of the people ran out and saw him laying there and saw that it was their neighbor Thomas. The man asked, "Why the hell were you the one shot? You served our country for 30 years before retiring."

Thomas was dead laying there on the ground and then when an ambulance and police arrived and took him out of there.

In an unknown location, Thomas appeared laying on the ground and then a girl said, "Hm, you must be Thomas Navara."

Thomas said, "Yes. That is me."

The girl said, "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. Got shot 5 times if I'm not mistaken."

The girl said, "Well, you aren't. But hundreds of shots were fired."

Thomas said, "I know that. So, who are you and what the hell am I doing here?"

The girl answered, "I am Seria, God of the Universe of Fairy Tail."

Thomas said, "You definitely didn't write it. You aren't a man."

Seria said, "I never said that I wrote it, idiot. I'm just the one that created the worlds and life in the universe. That's what I do for a living. While the creators are in your universe, I just create worlds and life while they make the stories happen. Well, you are dead, so it doesn't matter anymore."

Thomas said, "That is a bit harsh, don't you think so as well?"

Seria said, "Yes, sorry about that. Well, let's talk about why you are here."

Thomas said, "Sounds like a plan. Begin."

Seria said, "Well, in the universe, Fairy Tail no longer exists. They were destroyed in the year X867 when the best magicians left the guild. It is the year X2867 now. And a lot has changed since the death of Fairy Tail. Births of new guilds. Space exploration happened. New species have appeared. And more has happened. Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, and Mermaid Heel are all still active. And kicking all types of ass."

Thomas said, "So, the top 5 guilds are still kicking. So, anyone not want Fairy Tail reborn?"

Seria answered, "Yes. A lot of people don't want them back. All of the Dark Guilds. They will do anything to kill you."

Thomas laughed and then said, "Why me? I didn't do anything wrong. Wait, I'm not even on the surface, yet."

Seria said, "I brought you here because I want you to rebuild Fairy Tail from the ground up. Find people that would like to join Fairy Tail."

Thomas asked, "How would I do that?"

Seria answered, "Magic. I am granting you magic. What type of magic do you want?"

Thomas answered, "Good question. I like it all. So, I don't know."

Seria said, "I like that way of thinking of yours. Everything Magic it is."

Thomas asked, "What is that?"

Seria answered, "You will be capable of wielding all magic. How you use it is entirely up to you? Ice Magic to Fire Magic. Dragon Slayer Magic to God Slayer Magic to Demon Slayer Magic. Gravity Magic. Archive Magic. And so much more. Hahahahaha. Also, you can create your own magic if you wish."

Thomas heard that and looked at her and then Seria asked, "What do you think?"

Thomas answered, "I think that you are insane. That is what I think."

Seria said, "I take that as a yes."

Thomas said, "Of course it is a yes. Now, where will you be sending me?"

Seria answered, "Magnolia Town, where Fairy Tail used to be. Which is now the current home of the Dark Guild of Desert's Brain. Led by Creotin Desert. Sand Magic."

Thomas asked, "Who destroyed Fairy Tail?"

Seria asked, "Who do you think?"

Thomas answered, "You."

Seria sighed and said, "Desert's Brain did it. Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, and Mermaid Heel are leading an assault against them by sending delegates to take them out. But they won't arrive for some time now. So, how about you beat the shit out of them for them?"

Thomas asked, "Are you sure that is a smart idea? I will be just arriving in the universe. And not knowing how to use it is pretty bad."

Seria said, "Don't worry, you'll know how much power to use when you fight. You will be wielding all magic after all."

Thomas sighed and then said, "Alright. Let's get this over with."

Seria said, "Recruit whoever you want into the guild, Thomas. Everything you do is entirely up to you. So, good luck and whoop ass. I am counting on you."

Thomas said, "Alright. Let's do this. I hope that I can live up to your expectations."

Seria said, "I just want to see something awesome. So, do as you please. Marry whoever you want. Or just get laid and not get married. Everything is up to you. 1 wife, maybe 15 wives. Shit happens, right?"

Thomas looked at her and then said, "Just send me down already."

Seria laughed and then snapped her fingers and Thomas appeared within Desert's Brain's guild building. In the middle of the guild. Everyone looked at him and then the guildmaster, Creotin Desert appeared saying, "You aren't here to join our guild, are you?"


	2. Thomas Wipes Out Desert's Brain

As soon as he appeared in the middle of the guild, Creotin appeared saying, "You aren't here to join our guild, are you?"

Thomas answered, "I am afraid not. I'm here to whoop some ass."

Creotin laughed and then said, "You, whoop our ass, all by yourself. You've gotta be shitting me, kid. You are young. So, just leave."

Thomas said, "Young, but crazy. So, who wants to go?"

Everyone heard that and then Creotin said, "You really do have a deathwish, don't you?"

Thomas answered, "I guess that I do. Come forth before I decide to be the first one to attack."

Creotin growled and then said, "You are looking down on us, aren't you?"

Thomas answered, "I hope that I am because looking at you all is proof that you have no balls to hit me."

They charged forward and then Thomas spun around in circles and everyone flew back without him even using a drop of magic. Creotin saw them fly back and then asked, "What in the flying hell did you just do?"

Thomas stopped and answered, "Nothing. Just spun around. They are just overreacting."

They yelled, "Overreacting my ass!"

They charged at him one at a time and then Thomas said, "Good. I love this."

Thomas attacked them one at a time and pushed them all back with a punch to the face. And hasn't used a drop of magic yet. Creotin asked, "Why do I have a feeling that he's just getting warmed up? Everyone stop attacking him for a second."

Thomas heard that and everyone jumped back before Thomas punched the next person. Thomas asked, "Why are you retreating?"

Creotin brought his hand out and then placed his palm out. Thomas saw that and then Creotin lifted his hand up and then sand started to appear from the ground and circle around his body. Thomas saw that and then watched it as it engulfed him. Creotin said, "If he gets passed this, then get ready to fire all of your magic at him."

Thomas placed his hand on the sand and then said, "Hm, sand from the beach, huh? Guess that I'll do what I can."

Water started to appear from his hands and then the part that he touched with water turned into ice. Creotin heard that crackling of the ice and then said, "Ice Magic, huh? Fire Magicians, get ready to fire everything that you have at him."

As Thomas punched the ice, the icicle that he created shattered completely and then the sand started to collapse all around him. The Fire Magicians started firing all of their magic at him, but Thomas brought his arms around from the ground to the other side of the ground and a barrier made up of water appeared out of nowhere. Then Thomas pointed at them and sent lightning bolts at them and they started screaming loudly and then Creotin growled and then said, "Markese, he's all yours."

Markese disappeared and appeared where Thomas' hand was and then everyone saw that and then Thomas said, "I can still hear you."

Markese growled and then launched him up into the air and then Thomas entered a stance and then punched the air with force. Markese laughed and said, "You missed chump."

As soon as he said that, a giant fist appeared out of the blue and hit him and he flew into the wall of the building and flew out of the guild building. And was flying all the way back to Magnolia Airstrip. Once he got to the airstrip, the alliance saw that and then Markese was unconscious before them. They lifted him up and carried him to the guild building.

As they ran to the Desert's Brain guildhall, Creotin's jaw dropped and then Thomas started using magic to fight. Thomas said, "Hm."

Creotin's right-hand man stepped forward, but a pillar of ice appeared out of the ground and he started rising up. He asked, "What the hell is this?"

Creotin said, "Get off of the pillar Jonas."

Jonas looked forward and then looked up afterwards and started screaming as he got crushed between the pillar of ice and ceiling of the guild building. Killing him instantly. Creotin looked around and then one of his members looked around and saw all of the traps that he had set up and then said, "Oh my god. He won before the battle even began."

Creotin asked, "What are you saying, Vinny?"

Vinny answered, "I'm saying that he has traps all over the place."

Thomas looked at them and then Creotin looked at him and then Vinny said, "Don't think about it Cyle."

Cyle charged forward and then an explosion occurred and blood flew everywhere. Vinny growled and then Creotin asked, "How many will die till you are satisfied?"

Thomas answered, "Not that many. Hahahahaha."

Creotin looked at him and then Thomas took a step forward and then the magic circles across the room started activating and everyone started screaming excessively. Creotin looked at them and then they collapsed and then the magic disappeared in an instant and Creotin looked at Thomas and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Thomas answered, "Thomas Navara. Just a man that has been reincarnated to rebuild Fairy Tail."

He heard that and then said, "Impossible. It can't be. Our ancient enemy."

Thomas smiled and then Creotin moved and then started using his sand magic to attack him intensely. Thomas saw that and then got in front of Creotin and punched his face hard. Creotin bounced back a little bit and then brought his head forward, but so did Thomas. They headbutted one another and then Creotin collapsed and then Thomas kicked his head knocking him out instantly. As soon as that happened, the alliance members arrived and saw a man standing above them all and then Thomas said, "Fairy Tail will always win."

Everyone heard that and then Thomas looked up and then said, "Hm, you must be the alliance members that the Goddess told me about."

They looked at him and then Thomas looked at his pillar and then tapped it and the ice shattered and Jonas' body appeared falling down from the ceiling. Thomas looked at them and then said, "So, where should I start, I wonder?"

They looked at him and then the leader of the group asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Thomas answered, "Thomas Navara. I am going to rebuild Fairy Tail. That is why I am here. I am going to rebuild this place as the home of Fairy Tail once again. Where they belong."

The leader said, "I know that. But where are you from?"

Thomas answered, "Another universe, why?"

Everyone heard that and then said, "You are crazy. I never saw someone like you. You are willing to destroy everything for your own goal. Even kill."

Thomas said, "I can rebuild. That is what I was planning from the start anyway. You are here now, so I'll give you all the credit. I have to find members to join the guild now. Farewell."

They said, "Wait up. You still have a lot more explaining to do."

Thomas said, "Nah, I don't. We'll probably meet again in the future. See you around."

Thomas disappeared and then appeared on the top of the former Twilight Ogre's guildhall.


	3. Head to Greoville

On Twilight Ogre's former guildhall, which is now the new Town Hall where the Mayor works and lives, Thomas was on top of the building and used his Archive Magic to look something up. Thomas said, "People that wish for Fairy Tail to come back."

As soon as he said that, millions of pages appeared just for him. Thomas opened up the first page and then said, "Ceria Dragneel, a girl that lives in Greoville. She is a Fire Magician similar to her parents and ancestors. It seems that Greoville is going to be my first destination out of all of my destinations."

Thomas jumped off of the roof of the building and the Mayor saw that through the window and then Thomas took off. The Mayor walked out of the building and then saw him take off. She asked herself, "Who are you, I wonder?"

A group of Magicians appeared looking around and then growled and then asked, "Have you seen a man come by here lately?"

The Mayor answered, "Why?"

The leader of the group answered, "Well, he just took out Desert's Brain all by himself."

The Mayor said, "Well now, isn't that entertaining? But it is sad to say that I haven't seen anyone. I am the Mayor after all. I would know if someone like that was around."

He said, "You have a point. Thanks for the chat. Split up. Find him. And don't pick a fight with him. He can easily kill you if he wanted to."

A voice appeared saying, "He won't kill you. Unless you give him a reason to."

The leader asked, "Who said that?"

The Mayor looked up and then smiled and then looked down and pretended not to see anything. The voice answered, "None of your concern. All you need to know is that he's on your side. And if you get in his way, then I will make you regret it."

They asked, "Whose side are you on? Light or dark?"

The voice answered, "Light. And dark. Hahahahahaha. Till next time."

The voice stopped and the leader said, "I have a feeling that she isn't joking."

The Mayor said, "No, she wasn't. You can tell by how she speaks. If I were you, then leave the kid alone. Well, I gotta get back to work."

The Mayor walked back into the Town Hall and then said to herself, "Oh, so that's what you were doing here. You are trying to rebuild Fairy Tail. It's about damn time someone tried to rebuild her. I can't wait for what you bring to this guild, kid. The future is in your hands."

As soon as she got back to her office, Thomas appeared in front of the receptionist's desk and then said, "Hello."

The receptionist appeared from the back and said, "Oh, a customer. You the reason for that body flying."

Thomas answered, "Yes, ma'am. Don't tell anyone though."

She laughed and then said, "I'll keep it a secret. Tell me where you want to go and I won't tell a soul."

Thomas said, "Greoville."

She said, "Nice choice, kid. That place is lovely. And it is about damn time someone attacked Desert's Brain. I've been waiting for them to disappear for years."

Thomas said, "Well, I'm rebuilding Fairy Tail. So, Greoville is the start of my long journey."

She looked at him and said, "I bet that it is. I can't wait to see what happens next. Do bring them back. Better than before."

Thomas said, "That's what I am hoping on doing."

She handed him a ticket and said, "It's on the house for saving this town."

Thomas said, "Thanks."

She said, "Take the ship there and the pilot will have the coordinates to your destination."

Thomas said, "Thank you."

He walked into the ship that was there and then the pilot checked the log and said, "Greoville it is. Buckle up kid. It is going to be a bumpy ride."

The ship started flying by and then the leader growled and then everyone started running back to the airstrip and saw that their ship was taking off and then appeared before the receptionist saying, "Is there something that I can help you with?"

The leader asked, "Who took our ship?"

The receptionist answered, "Good question. I didn't see anyone get on board. Must have been using Speed or Teleportation Magic."

The leader looked at her and saw that she gave a straight face the entire time and then growled saying, "Shit. Now how the hell are we supposed to get home? It seems that we'll have to wait for a ship to arrive here. Damn."

The receptionist said, "Next ship arrives in an hour."

The leader said, "That soon."

She answered, "Yes. Your ship wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. It wasn't announced to me through the database. So, you have an hour."

The leader asked, "How much for a ticket back to the capital?"

The receptionist answered, "50,000 Jewels."

The leader said, "Understood."

They each took out 50,000 Jewels and paid her the money. The receptionist handed them 16 tickets and then said, "Be back here in an hour, or stay put and wait like everyone else."

The leader said, "No one is here."

The receptionist answered, "There will be more people in 30 minutes. Have fun waiting."

The receptionist turned around and smiled saying to herself, "Good job kid. Making these guys pay is good. Normally, a ticket to Crocus is usually 25,000 Jewels. But I screwed them over. Hahahaha."

The pilot said, "You know who this ship belongs to, right?"

Thomas answered, "Nope and don't really care. As long as I can get to my destination, I am happy."

The pilot said, "Well said. Well, this ship belongs to the Fiore Alliance. The strongest teams in Fiore are put together to take out deadly threats."

Thomas said, "Well, Desert's Brain was pretty weak. So, just one team would have been enough to take them on."

The pilot said, "I noticed when I saw that man flying out of the guildhall."

Thomas said, "Yep. That did happen."

The pilot said, "Well, we'll be arriving in Greoville in a couple of hours."

Thomas said, "Alright."


	4. The Bandure Bandits Shoots Ship

As the ship was flying to Greoville Air Terminal, the pilot said, "Say, what was the reason for you taking this flight to Greoville?"

Thomas answered, "Rebuild Fairy Tail. Greoville is the start of my journey."

The pilot said, "So, you are most likely saying that your first candidate is in Greoville."

Thomas answered, "Yes. Ceria Dragneel. Descendant of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel."

The pilot said, "Well shit, you really are aiming for the big shots. The Dragneel Family is one of the Ten God Families of the universe. Natsu Dragneel created the family with his two wives. Lucy Heartfilia and Lisanna Strauss. They both changed their last names to Dragneel. They both loved him equally. So, he chose to marry both of them instead of just one of them. So, how are you going to figure out who is going to join and who isn't?"

Thomas answered, "Archive Magic. I used it to look up who wanted to bring Fairy Tail back. And there are a lot of people that want it back."

The pilot laughed and then said, "I don't doubt it. And there are a lot of people that don't. So, do be careful."

Thomas said, "Don't worry about a thing, I know."

The pilot said, "Good. I should also warn you about the bandit group that terrorizes Greoville. They are known as the Bandure Bandits. I don't know what Bandure means, but they love to terrorize the people."

Thomas said, "Thanks for the warning. Tell me something, how much do you know about the Ten God Families?"

The pilot answered, "I only know the family names and some members of the families. Would you like to know the families in the Ten God Families?"

Thomas answered, "That is all I want to know."

The pilot said, "If that is the case, then starting from #10, we got the Dreyar Family. #9 is the Fiore Family. #8 is the Redfox Family. #7 is the Strauss Family. #6 is the Connell Family. #5 is the Vastia Family. #4 is the Fernandes Family. #3 is the Fullbuster Family. #2 is the Winter Family. And #1 is the Dragneel Family. The Winter Family is the biggest of the Ten God Families, but is the second strongest. The Dragneel Family is just underneath the Winter Family in size, but is the strongest. Also, the Winter Family owns their own world. Which they control as one big country."

Thomas said, "Damn. You really know your shit."

The pilot answered, "I know some things, but not as much as an Archive Magician. Or a Super Archive Magician. They are capable of understanding the ancient language of the beings before Natsu's time. Quite sad."

Thomas said, "I see."

The pilot said, "Getting these people to join you will be difficult, kid. You'll need to do a lot of crazy shit before they'll accept you."

Thomas said, "I honestly don't doubt it. But I think that I can handle it."

The pilot said, "Well, we'll see if we meet again, kid."

Thomas said, "That is true."

The pilot said, "20 more minutes till we arrive at Greoville Air Terminal."

Thomas said, "Alright."

As they were flying toward the air terminal, a group of people were getting into position for an attack on the ship. Thomas closed his eyes and then waited for the ship to land. As they were flying, magic bullets started hitting the ship and then Thomas opened his eyes and then the pilot said, "Shit. We're under attack. Must be the Bandure Bandits. Hang on to something tightly."

Thomas growled and then Seria saw that and then said, "You should have been able to see that, Thomas. Why didn't you?"

Thomas held on to his seatbelt and then growled and the pilot said, "Mayday. Mayday, this is aircraft SMS579 heading to Greoville Air Terminal, we are going down."

Command at the Greoville Air Terminal said, "This is Command at the Greoville Air Terminal, SMS579. Do you think that you can land her safely in the air terminal?"

He looked at Thomas and Thomas shook his head and then the pilot answered, "That is a negative, Command."

An explosion occurred outside of the ship and then Thomas roared loudly and then the pilot said, "Shit. We're going to crash."

The pilot started flying her around to an open space so that there won't be any casualties when the ship lands. Command saw the ship and then magic continued to fly at it and then Thomas asked, "How much time before we crash?"

The pilot answered, "2 minutes tops."

Thomas said, "Well then, 2 minutes is not enough time for me to think. Well then, it was nice meeting you."

The pilot laughed and then said, "You make it sound like you saw the future of us both dying."

Thomas said, "Nah, I hate those types of things. Knowing the future sucks. Well then, do your best and try not to die. I like you as my pilot."

He laughed and then said, "This is a terrible situation and you are still making jokes. You are entertaining, brat."

Another explosion occurred outside and then the pilot said, "Well, good news is that we'll crash sooner than expected. Bad news is that both of our engines have blown up."

Thomas said, "And the not so good news is."

The pilot answered, "There is a 75% chance that when the ship crashlands, it'll explode and we'll both die."

Thomas said, "Well then, is there any very good news?"

The pilot answered, "There isn't any good news at all. That first time I said good news, that was bad news."

Command said, "Rise up SMS579."

The pilot said, "I'm afraid that I can't. Our engines are out. And our controls shorted out with the engines."

Thomas looked out of the window and then said, "Lots of people down there."

The pilot yelled, "I know! Sit down and shut up!"

Thomas laughed and then said, "My bad."

5 seconds later, the ship crashed into the Greoville Park causing an explosion. Everyone in the area started screaming loudly and then the people that shot the ship out of the sky started running after the ship.


	5. Thomas Wakes Up

As the Bandure Bandits were running toward Greoville Park, a group of people from Command appeared by the ship. They saw the barrier around the ship protecting the people nearby from the explosion. The leader of Greoville Air Terminal asked, "What is the situation over there, Sergeant Braxton?"

Sergeant Eli Braxton answered, "Someone placed a barrier around the ship to protect the people around it from getting hurt. And it doesn't look like we can get in to help them."

The pilot opened his eyes and saw the barrier around his body and then asked, "What the hell? What is this barrier?"

He turned toward Thomas and saw that he was bleeding badly and then ran over to him and then said, "Kid, you there? Are you with me?"

He checked for a pulse and felt that he had one, but was slowing down with each heartbeat. He lifted him up and saw debris within his body and started carrying him out of the ship. Once he got to the hatch, he kicked it off of its hinges and then everyone saw that and Eli said, "We got movement, sir."

The pilot hopped out of the ship holding Thomas' body and then he looked at the barrier and then smiled saying, "You did well, Thomas. But you could have saved us a while ago."

Eli said, "Medics, go out there now."

The medics ran out there and then the pilot walked through the barrier and then the medics appeared before them and then said, "Place him down there."

The pilot did and then said, "Hm, the wounds are pretty severe. How the hell is this kid still alive?"

Eli asked, "Are we capable of getting him to Greoville Hospital?"

The medics answered, "We have to. We don't have anything here that can save his life. Our magic won't be able to save him with this debris stuck in his body."

Eli asked, "How are you unharmed?"

The pilot answered, "The kid placed a barrier around me as well."

Eli said, "Meaning that he can't place any type of magic on him."

The pilot said, "Don't know."

The pilot looked at Thomas and then Thomas kept sleeping. The medics brought him to the ambulance and then drove him off to the hospital immediately. Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, they brought Thomas to the emergency room and started working on him immediately due to magic not working on him. After a couple of hours of operating on Thomas, they put him in a room all by his lonesome. As the doctors waited for him to wake up or die, Thomas appeared in a black space. Thomas looked around and then asked, "Where is this place?"

A voice appeared answering, "This is your subconscious. Or what it is at the moment. The stronger you get, the better your subconscious will get. You are close to death, yet no magic works on you. You can't wield magic on yourself and no one can heal your wounds no matter how hard they try. So, if you do get hurt to the point of no return, then you will die Thomas."

Thomas asked, "Who are you?"

The voice answered, "A girl. That is all you need to know for now, Thomas. You aren't strong enough to see me yet. All you need to know is that the mission comes first. If people get in the way of your mission, then do not hesitate to wipe them out. Like you did with the Desert's Brain. They took over your guildhall. So you took them out. Now, you are trying to recruit someone, but the Bandure Bandits shot your ship out of the sky and almost killed you. What are you going to do about that?"

Thomas answered, "Hopefully, kick their ass once I get the hell out of this place."

The voice laughed and then said, "Well, this is your subconscious. Right now, this is complete nothingness. The more you fight, the stronger you will get. You easily defeated Desert's Brain, but that is because those members were weaker than the group that defeated Fairy Tail. Creotin Desert is the 45th Guildmaster of Desert's Brain. And has the weakest generation of the guild. Bandure Bandits aren't pushovers like Desert's Brain, Thomas. You won't be able to fight them in your current condition."

Thomas looked at the blank space and then stopped where the shadow was and then the voice said, "You'll find out what I am in the future, Thomas. I do hope that you are ready for a fight when you wake up."

Thomas heard that and then asked, "What do you mean by that?"

The voice answered, "Well, you will want revenge. But you did save lots of lives before the incident."

Thomas said, "So the barriers worked after all. Just not on me."

The voice said, "Exactly. No magic can be cast on to you. They can hit you with magic, but can't control your mind or heal you. Or try to enhance your abilities. You've got it rough."

Thomas smiled and then said, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

The voice heard that and then said, "Well then, I like the way you think. Well then, I guess that it is time for her to appear soon."

Thomas asked, "Who is her?"

The voice answered, "You'll see when she gets here."

Seria appeared and then said, "Hello, Thomas."

Thomas said, "Seria, huh? How can I help you?"

Seria asked, "Why didn't you sense the magic before?"

Thomas answered, "I was asleep."

Seria said, "Bullshit. You just closed your eyes when the magic hit the ship."

Thomas asked, "Is that so? I didn't know that."

The voice tried holding her laughter in and then Seria said, "Stop playing dumb with me."

Thomas said, "Sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about."

Seria said, "Thomas, you could have saved the ship after the first attack."

Thomas said, "I was asleep."

Seria growled and then went to punch him in the face, but stopped when a barrier appeared in front of her and she punched it causing an explosion before herself. Thomas said, "Sorry, but I don't plan on dying today."

Seria looked at him and then said, "Complete your damn mission without dying, Thomas. I need you alive. Not dead."

Thomas said, "Trust me, I know. That's why we're talking here, isn't it?"

Seria heard that and the voice said, "Yep."

Seria sighed and then said, "Get stronger, Thomas. Or you won't last so much as a day out there."

Thomas said, "Yessir."

Seria growled and then the voice couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing hysterically and then Seria said, "You asshole!"

Thomas said, "Thank you."

The voice said, "Oh, that was a good laugh. Oh, I am glad that I'm here. Time to wake you up, Thomas. Farewell. And till next time."

She snapped her fingers and then Thomas disappeared from his subconscious and opened his eyes. He looked around and the pilot asked, "How are you feeling, Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "Dead. How about you?"

The pilot answered, "Sorry for you. No magic works on you, Thomas."

Thomas said, "I know that. That's why I'm in this position right now."

Thomas sat up and then took the needles out of his body and then the machines started going off and then the pilot said, "You shouldn't be moving around yet."

A voice appeared saying, "Leave him be or he will kill you."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Shut up."

The pilot asked, "Who are you?"

The voice answered, "None of your concern."

Thomas said, "Farewell, pilot. I got work to do."

Thomas hopped out of the open window and started running away in clothes that he created for himself. Once the doctors arrived, the pilot said, "If you are looking for Thomas, then he's long gone. He jumped out of the window before I could thank him for saving my life."

The doctors heard that and then growled and then said, "We don't even get a..."

They saw the words 'Thank you' on the pillow that he was using to rest and then said, "Well, he did say thank you. Just not with his own words."

The doctors laughed and then took off and then the pilot took off as well.


End file.
